In connection with absorbent articles such as, for example, diapers, diaper pants, incontinence protectors for adults, sanitary towels and panty liners, there is a general requirement to provide materials and structures which are able to take up, distribute and absorb bodily excretions in a rapid and effective manner. Today's absorbent articles generally provide good absorption, with low risk of leakage, and a high degree of comfort for the person wearing the absorbent article.
A previously known absorbent article in the form of a sanitary towel is made up of a first cover sheet constituting a liquid-permeable top sheet, a second cover sheet constituting a liquid-impermeable bottom sheet, and an absorption body lying between these. The article can expediently be slightly cup-shaped to adapt to the female anatomy and to provide good contact against the body of a user. To give a further improved fit and liquid absorption capacity, today's sanitary towels are also often provided with a long and narrow longitudinal elevation extending up from the surface of the article. A sanitary towel can also be designed with an increased amount of absorption material at the area where liquid may be expected to be excreted.
An absorbent article of known type is disclosed in the document WO 02/45637 and is designed with a substantially elongated shape which defines a longitudinal direction and a transverse direction. The article comprises two side edges, a front edge and a rear edge, a front portion and a rear portion, and a middle portion positioned between the front portion and the rear portion. The known article further comprises a liquid-permeable top sheet, a liquid-impermeable bottom sheet, and an absorbent core. According to WO 02/45637, the absorbent core is designed with two “legs” which form a specific angle in relation to one another. Arranged between these “legs” there is an elastic element which causes a ridge-like elevation to be formed between the two legs.
It can further be stated that a sanitary towel is a mass-produced item which is manufactured in very large quantities, and there are ever increasing demands regarding a low manufacturing cost, low material consumption and low material wastage, combined with increased quality and improved function, not least as regards the absorbent core of the article.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,773 has already disclosed a method for manufacturing diapers in which a substantially rectangular absorption body is slit in a pattern defining fold lines which form flaps. These flaps are then folded in overlapping fashion across the middle part of the absorption body. In this way, a thicker section of material is obtained at the middle of the diaper in question by means of a simple and cost-effective manufacturing process.
Although the known types of absorbent articles described above may be regarded as having a satisfactory function, it can be stated that there is still a problem in the form of increased demands for further simplified manufacturing methods for the type of absorbent article in question, in particular permitting low material wastage and lower manufacturing costs in combination with a manufacturing process for the absorbent core.